Rachel Berry? A Cheerio?
by queenbee15
Summary: School is back in session after Christmas break, and Rachel's life sucks. She lost Finn, everyone hates her in Glee, and the popular kids are back in their slushy craze. The only solution that Rachel can come to is to become a Cheerio. *Puckleberry Finn
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! So this is my new fanfic! and i hope you like it:) this is a Puckleberry Finn story, which means there is Puck and Rachel romance and also there will be some Finn and Rachel lovin..but this is mainly just about Rachel because she's great:) Anyways REVIEW as soon as possible so i know if i need to continue!**

**Disclaimer: i do not own glee, but if i did this story would be an episode...**

Rachel Berry walked through the hall of William Kinley High School, going straight to her locker. It was their first day back to school since Christmas break, and she wished that the break would have been longer. Rachel was still upset about the whole Finn breaking up and not forgiving her thing, she was afraid that when she came back to school that Santana would be under Finn's arm, but she wasn't. Thank God, she thought, Rachel would have had a break down if that slut was on her man. Well he _was_ her man, till she made a stupid, irresponsible mistake. She did blame the whole break up on her self, and sometimes she would cry her self to sleep. But she told her self today that she would be strong and make it through the rest of the year like nothing was wrong. She had to keep her eye on the prize, and that prize was winning Nationals, but first they had to win Regionals, but that would be a breeze if Mr. Shue actually let her sing a solo during the competition.

While Rachel was getting her books out of her locker, she saw three cheerios walking towards her, all three with red slushies in their hands. Oh no I hate the red kind, Rachel said as slushy was poured all over her face. As each girl walked away they laughed and gave each other high fives. She wanted to cry, but she kept strong because hell she's been slushied a million times before, but this time she didn't have extra clothes since she hadn't been slushied since her and Finn were dating. That wasn't the case anymore, she'd lost Finn. While she slung red ice off her hair and body making her way to the bathroom, she passed Puck. Puck took one look at her and kept walking, but then I registered in his head what was going on.

"Whoa, Berry, I haven't seen you like this in a while", Puck said feeling sorry for her since it was half his fault why Finn and her broke up.

"Well, it's a new year and I guess things are going back to the old way", Rachel said with a depression in her voice.

"Here, I'll help you get cleaned off", Puck said walking with her to the women's bathroom.

"But this is the women's bathroom Noah?", Rachel said.

"It's fine, its not like I haven't been in here before, besides you scratch my back I scratch yours", Puck said with a sly smile, although he was just being nice he wanted something more in mind later.

"Okay suit yourself Noah", Rachel said not really caring as long as she got this red gunk off of her.

After Puck got done getting the red cherry flavored slushy off her clothes and hair, he took off his shirt and gave it to her. "Um, if you were wanting something in return I'm not into that kind of payment", Rachel said.

"No, I'm giving you my shirt, you can't go to class in that sweater, it looks like the reindeer got shot", Puck said even though he would like that in return. "Besides, Berry, I got an extra shirt in the locker room."

Rachel took the plain grey t shirt and pulled her wet reindeer sweater off, but not her undershirt because she knew Puck would be watching. When she got the shirt on it was big but not too big, so it didn't look completely ridiculous. "Well, thanks Noah, that was very chivalrous of you", Rachel said hoping that was all and she could get to class.

"Whoa, Whoa, Berry, that's all I get? I don't get a kiss?", Puck said smiling.

"I don't think so Noah", Rachel said as she left the women's bathroom.

Rachel again, walked through the halls except this time she stopped by the bulletin board was. She read about the practices for glee were, and about prom committee, but then she glanced at the Cheerio's tryout flyer. Rachel never thought about being a Cheerio before, so she took a form and saw that the tryouts were tomorrow. Then she got an idea, if she was on the Cheerios then there would be no more slushy facials and every one would respect her more. Besides she was the only girl in glee club that hasn't been a cheerleader yet, including Kurt. After school, Rachel drove home in a hurry. When she got home she went to her room to fill out the form. She wrote in all her talents, which took a while, and her full name. When she got to the last sheet, she read the checklist at the bottom that said what Coach Sylvester was looking for. The checklist read:

**1. Bubbly and happy always**

**2. Slim physique (no fatties)**

**3. Willing to devote all their time to the Cheerios**

**4. Being a loud person**

**5. Can dance**

Rachel knew that everything on that checklist was everything she can do, of course the being always happy part wasn't true it was good enough. Rachel for once in her life was a little nervous, she'd never tried out for a sport before and Coach Sylvester always told you what was on her mind. Rachel Berry was, well, scared.

****Hope you guys liked it:) Now please REVIEW.**


	2. Let's Go Titans!

**Yay! i'm so glad some many people like my story! just to let you know, i am a huge Finchel fan, but i decided since Rachel and Puck are gonna have a thing together on the show then i'll take a break from Finchel BUT there might be some, it depends on what ya'll want to see. Anyways i'm sorry about all the mistakes in the first chapter! i didn't read over it before i posted! also i use some cheerleading words cause i'm a cheerleader and i forget that some people don't understand. so if you don't know what something is you can message me and ask or look it up! and i am adding Puck as one of the characters when you look it up so it will have Rachel B. and Puck on it:) well imma stop talking so you can read!**

**Disclaimer: i don't own GAh-LEE(:**

Rachel woke up the next morning at 6 a.m. sharp. She drank her protein shake, and got on the elliptical. After her work out she practiced her routine that she had put countless hours into so it would be just perfect for Coach Sylvester. Last night she spent four hours looking up cheerleading routines on Youtube and even checked out a book at the school library for the history of cheerleading. She walked into school ready for the end of the day, for when that's when try outs were taking place. Rachel walked through the main entrance with pep in her step, and even said hi to people she didn't even know. But Rachel's smile faded when she saw Puck coming up to her.

"What Noah, what do you want this time?", Rachel said ready for this conversation to be over.

"What's wrong with you? I just saw you walk in the school all happy, and then when you see me you get all mad?", Puck said trying to make her sound like a jerk.

" I just don't want you to ruin my day okay?", She said rolling her eyes and walking away.

Puck came after her and grabbed her arm, "Whoa Berry, look I know what we did was wrong and I know you really loved Finn, but your going have to get over him".

"What if I don't want to? Besides I don't want to talk about this anymore", Rachel said mad that he had brought that up.

Rachel was determined that nothing was going to rain on her parade, so she tried to push the break up out of her head. After her seventh period class, the bell for after school activities to begin rang. With over excitement she went to the bathroom to change into her tryout outfit she had picked out last night. When she got to the gym, there were thousands of girls and boys lined up all around the gymnasium. Most of the girls wore Cheerios uniforms that looked like they made them there self. Rachel was wearing a white baby tee that said WMHS written in the middle with red shorts and white knee socks with two red stripes at the top. She had two pom poms in one hand, and her bejeweled CD player in the other.

Two hours later, it was her turn to go. At the table, which consisted of a "Go Cheerios!" table cloth, was Coach Sue Sylvester and her accomplice, Becky Jackson. Rachel put her CD player on the ground and grabbed a pom pom in each hand.

This can't be happening, William must be playing some kind of sick joke on me, Sue thought when she saw Rachel walk up to the designated spot.

"Hi I'm Rachel Berry and I'll be auditioning for the role of ch-", Rachel said.

"Get on with it!", Sue said interrupting her.

"Okay, first I would like to start with a medley of songs for my dance routine", Rachel said as she turned on the jeweled encrusted music player.

Sue Sylvester, who was not easily impressed, was actually surprised to see Rachel actually doing good.

Rachel ended her routine with her arms out in a "V" shape on her knees. After her dance she started on the cheer part of the try out. "Go, Go Titans, everybody yell Go Titans!", chanted Rachel as she did her cheerleading moves that she had copied from the cheerleaders she had watched online.

Sue was impressed by Rachel's ability to actually be good in cheerleading, but she wasn't going to let her in that easy. "Okay, Rachel that wasn't bad, but the only way your getting on my National champion squad is if you can tumble", Sue had a feeling that Rachel wouldn't be able to pull that off, and Mr. Shue's little joke would have failed terribly.

"Of course", Rachel said as she smiled. Rachel had been taking tap, dance, ballet, and gymnastics since the age of 6, since her dads wanted her to be well rounded. She ran to the corner of the blue mat, and ran as she landed a round off, back handspring full.

Sue was pissed, she didn't know that Rachel could actually be useful for anything. Only three Cheerios could do that tumbling pass and having another one would make winning Nationals a whole lot easier. So Coach Sylvester slammed her hand on the table and stood up while she pointed her finger at Rachel and said, "Your on the Cheerios".

Rachel squealed with excitement and jumped up spastically in the air. "Yeah, don't do that if you want to stay on the squad Rachel", Sue said, for she disliked Rachel's spastic nature.

The next day, Rachel walked through the halls of William McKinley High School with her Cheerios uniform on and a smile plastered on her face. She had her hair pulled back in a high ponytail and hands on her hips. She felt like she was walking in slow motion, for everyone watched as she walked down the hall.

"Damn, Berry, since when did you become a Cheerio?", Puck said as he ran over and slid his hand into hers.

Rachel felt like being nice today so she didn't jerk away like she usually did, "Yesterday, isn't it great?".

"Well now that you're a cheerleader, your popular now, why don't you come over to my house tonight and we see how flexible you are", Puck said knowing that Rachel wouldn't go for it, but he loved teasing her.

"Noah, how many times are we going to go through this before you realize that the answer is no, go back to Santana I know she'll want to", Rachel said.

"Nah, she's too easy, I like a challenge", Puck said smiling at her and still holding her hand.

Rachel smiled back, maybe this year wouldn't be so bad after all.

****Hope you enjoyed! Review, if i get alot of reviews on this chapter i'll keep posting!(: i'm like Rachel, i need reviews to live...**


	3. Hi Ho Cheerio!

**Omigosh! i am sooo sorry it's been so long! i've been on vacation without a computer! i hope you like this chapter:) and please please please please review:) i also would like to thank everyone that reviewed my other chapters i really appreciate them:) also i would like to say that yes, all my stories i come up with on my own. And i promise i'll get a beta cuz i know i suck at grammar and i put too many commas and stuff haha. anyways enjoy(:**

**Disclaimer: i do not own glee, if i did i would know what was happening in the superbowl episode which i am desperately wanting to knoww!**

On her way to third period, Rachel got stares and even compliments from semi-cool kids. Although she loved the attention she was getting, she still got evil glares from super popular Cheerios. After class, she made her way to her locker. While she was reapplying her lip gloss, a manicured hand slammed the locker shut.

"Listen here Yentl, just because you're a Cheerio now doesn't mean your popular, you're still at the bottom of the food chain", Santana said pissed that Coach Sylvester put her on the squad. Apparently her parents threatened to sue the school if she didn't get on the squad, Santana had thought.

"You don't scare me Santana, and just so we're clear you've already taken away Finn so just leave me alone", Rachel said rolling her eyes and shoving Santana out of the way with her shoulder. No one was pushing Rachel Berry around now that she was a Cheerio, not even the wrath of Santana could bring her down. She cracked a smile when she looked back to see Santana Lopez's face in awe of Rachel's confidence.

When the seventh period bell rang for school to be over every one of the glee clubbers rushed to the choir room. Every one was there, except for Rachel.

"Alright guys the assignment for this week is for-", Will Shuester said as he wrote on the dry erase board.

"Um, Mr. Shue, Rachel isn't in here, I mean I only know that because we use to always get in here five minutes early so we could-", Finn said realized what he was saying, "so we could uh practice". He said as everyone was giving him weird looks. Finn really did miss Rachel, but he couldn't forgive her for it hurt too much.

"Who cares where Miss Bossy Pants is, it'd be nice for once for her to not be here", Mercedes said with her arms crossed.

"Rachel's actually pretty cool, especially when she's not talking", Puck said defending the girl that he actually liked.

As Mr. Shue was about to say something, Rachel walked in. At first he didn't realize what she was wearing till he saw the looks on everyone's face.

"Sorry guys that I'm late, I had to print out some sheet music", Rachel lied, for she was never late for Glee Club, she was late on purpose so her entrance would be more dramatic and noticeable. And besides, Rachel always printed out her new sheet music the night before she needed it.

"Um, Rachel why are you in a Cheerios uniform? Those are for Cheerios only, this isn't dress up", Quinn said trying to push away the thought that Rachel might actually be a cheerleader.

"Because I am a Cheerio, why is that so hard to believe?", Rachel said with a little giggle.

"Well first of all, you can't even play tennis because you say the ball is too small for you to hit", Finn said remembering when they tried to play tennis last month when they were dating.

"Yeah, that's probably why she never put out for you", Puck said laughing. He knew that he had already ruined his friendship with Finn, so might as well make a few jokes.

"Dude, that's not even funny", Finn said trying not to punch him in the face.

Rachel rolled her eyes and took a seat by Puck, since he was sitting the farthest from Finn.

"Alright, back to glee club", Mr. Shue said.

After glee, Rachel rushed to her car, she didn't want to hear anymore comments from Santana or Quinn. Even though she was sure they were going to make cheerleading practice a living hell tomorrow, she still didn't regret trying out for the squad. When Rachel made it to her house her dads were home fixing dinner.

"How was your day sweetheart?", one of her dad's said.

"Wonderful", Rachel said smiling.

"Good, I'm glad your over that Hudson boy now", her other dad said.

"Yeah", Rachel said not really listening, as she walked upstairs to her bedroom.

The first thing she did was change into something more comfortable, because to be honest, those uniforms her terribly itchy and uncomfortable for Rachel. But it was worth it. Tomorrow she would show Santana and all the other girls what she could do, and they would be proud to have her on the squad. As Rachel changed into a tank top and shorts, she heard a loud thump on her window. She didn't pay much attention to it, till the fifth time she heard it. Wondering what the hell it was she looked outside her window. Outside was Noah Puckerman throwing rocks at her window.

"What are you doing?", Rachel said wondering what he could possibly want. She had imagined this happening before, but with someone with more values and a better reputation.

"Throwing rocks at your window, what does it look like I'm doing?", Puck said while climbing the side of her house to her window.

"How did you get up here?", Rachel said wondering how he climbed to her window so fast.

"Baby, I'm an expert at this, now are you going to let me in or are you going to make me sit out here in the cold?", Puck said knowing that she would let him in, because face it, he was a stud.

"Hmmm, I would let you stand in the cold, but I can't risk your vocal cords freezing and you are unable to sing at Regionals", Rachel said in a joking tone, even though she was serious.

"Yeah, Berry like you would actually leave me out in the freezing cold", Puck said in a flirty tone.

Rachel rolled her eyes and let him in her room.

When Puck got in her room, he sat on her bed and looked at what she was wearing. "Damn, Berry when why don't you wear stuff like that to school?", Puck said.

Rachel realized what she had on and tried to cover her self up. "Okay Noah, why are you here?", Rachel said feeling sexy now that he said that.

"Well, I figured you wouldn't come over to my house, so I decided I would come over here so we could, you know, get it on," Puck said with a sly smile.

"No", Rachel plainly said.

"Yeah I kind of figured you would say that, wanna make out?", Puck asked.

"Sure", Rachel said as they made out on her bed.

When things were getting really heated, there was a knock on Rachel's bedroom door. Rachel had a panic attack and before she could tell Noah to hide, he had already made his way to her closet.

"Come in", Rachel said knowing that it was one of her dads coming to check on her, since she didn't come down to eat.

"Hey sweetie, me and your father are going to bed", her dad said.

"Okay, I am too goodnight", Rachel said at a fast pace.

Both her dads then took turns at giving her a kiss on the forehead. At the moment one of her dads was about to close the door, her closet made a shaking noise.

"What was that? It sounded like it came from your closet?", one of her dad's said as he was about to open the closet.

"Uh, No! I left my phone in there and its probably vibrating", Rachel said thinking of a quick lie.

"Um, alright darling, sleep good", he said as he left her room feeling confused.

Right when the door to her room closed, Puck opened the door of her closet.

"Omigosh that was close", Rachel said relaxing.

"Nah, I'm used to this its kind of routine, unless they don't have a closet then there's a problem", Puck said proud of his skills.

"Ugh, your such a pig", Rachel said in a flirty way pushing his chest.

"Now lets resume what we were doing", Puck said pushing her onto the bed.

Rachel pulled him off of her and said, "No, I think you should go, it's getting late and I need to get up early".

"Alright, I guess I'll just climb through Santana's window and make out with her", Puck said as he was climbing out her window, hoping she would get jealous.

"Oh what the hell, just for a little bit then you have to go", Rachel said as Noah and her resumed what they were previously doing.

"Ooh I like this kind of Berry", Puck said.

"Well, don't get used to it this is a one time only thing", Rachel said, knowing that she is going to regret her actions later.

**Hope you liked! PLEASE REVIEW. and no Rachel did not "do it" if you were wondering...**


	4. Just a Dream

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! i love getting reviews, especially long ones:) I love to hear your suggestions and everything! I hope you like this chapter and i'm sorry if there are some grammatical errors because i still haven't gotten a beta..anyways REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: Do not own nothing of Glee.**

Puck woke up to the sound of his mother calling him for school. One hand hung down to the floor and the other was tightly grasping his pillow. He wiped the drool from his mouth and put on a clean shirt and jeans. This had been the fourth night in a row that he had had dreams about him and Rachel. Every night held a new dream that usually ended with them kissing heavily. Puck went down stairs, grabbed a pop tart, and made his way to school. Puck dreaded going to school everyday, but today seemed different. He actually wanted to go, but for one reason, and that reason was Rachel Berry.

Rachel was prepared for the day that lied ahead, she was ready to show Santana and Quinn how its done at Cheerio's practice. Rachel loved walking through the hallways to see all the attention she was getting from her Cheerio's uniform, it was like crack to her. Being the center of attention was what Rachel lived for and she couldn't get enough of it. After fifth period, she went to her locker to get her Trigonometry book.

Santana watched as Rachel happily skipped to her locker. "Ugh, that dwarf is too happy", Santana said to Brittany.

"I prefer Dopey", Brittany said clueless to the conversation.

Santana folded her arms and rolled her eyes at Brittany's comment. Then she got an idea to make Rachel really pissed off. Santana noticed Finn at his locker, which was really close to Rachel's, so she quickly made her way to Finn.

"Hey, so I was thinking, since your single now we could have some more fun", Santana said in a flirty tone, "How about Saturday night?"

Finn noticed Rachel look over from her mirror listening to the conversation. He still loved Rachel, but he wanted her to feel the hurt like he did. "Sure, we can", Finn said flirty back.

Rachel was in such shock that she turned around with her mouth open. Then, she saw Puck walking by her and grabbed the collar of his shirt and kiss him passionately. Finn and Santana both had a shocked expression on their faces as Rachel and Puck made out in the hallway.

After they were done, Rachel took one look at Finn and walked away. As she was passing the students in the hallway, Puck rushed after her. "So are we going to make this a regular thing?", Puck asked.

"Noah, look, that kiss didn't mean anything, I just wanted Santana to know that her flaunting Finn around didn't bother me", Rachel said lying, because that kiss did feel pretty good. She tried to push the thought out of her head, she couldn't be involved with Noah Puckerman, he was a no morals, bad reputation boy.

"Oh please Berry, that kiss was something just admit it", Puck said wanting to kiss her again but knew that she wouldn't go for it.

"I will not admit anything, because I would be lying", Rachel said walking passed him to go to class.

Puck was determined to get Rachel Berry's lips back on his, and the only way for that to happen is to seduce her. Puck made a sly grin and walked to his class.

When it was time for cheerleading practice, Rachel was ready for anything. She grabbed her Cheerios bag from her locker and made her way to the basketball gym where they practiced. With a smile on her face, she greeted all the Cheerios, even though some just gave her nasty comments back.

"Alright my little monkeys, we are going to warm up tumbling, and then go through the competition routine till every one of you is fatigued, you got that?", cheerleading coach Sue Sylvester said through her megaphone.

"Um, excuse me, Coach Sylvester, but why aren't we tumbling on mats?", Rachel asked, "isn't that dangerous?"

"You know what Rachel, mats are what I like to call lazy makers, they're soft and cushiony when you land, which makes it hard for you to feel pain and sorrow, which irritates me", Sue said.

Rachel nodded her head and went back to the line that was formed for tumbling. Santana went first and did a round off back handspring, when she landed she made a face at Rachel. When it was Rachel's turn to go, she did a round off back handspring lay out. Everyone was in awe, and Brittany even clapped, which Santana stopped her from doing immediately.

"Yeah, that's right", Rachel said getting in Santana's face.

"Is everyone warmed up, good, now lets do this routine", Sue said in her angry voice.

Quinn had made up the routine that they were doing for Nationals and taught everyone the routine. A couple of times Rachel criticized Quinn's choreography, and all she got in return was nasty glares. After the third time she criticized it Quinn said, "Do you want to come up here and do better, Ms Know It All?".

"Hey! Quinn, enough attitude, I'm getting impatient", Sue said angrily.

After doing the routine twenty times without Rachel's comments, they took a five minute break. After the break Sue told them to work on the pyramid. When it was time to do the pyramid, Santana made sure Rachel got the bottom of it, and Quinn of course was at the top.

"Q, I want Streisand at the top", Sue said referring to Rachel.

"Why? Coach Sylvester, I'm always at the top", Quinn said.

"Sorry momma, but you still got some baby weight you need to work off by running a few laps around the football field, Rachel is smaller than you, deal with it", Sue said.

Quinn was not happy, she was going to make sure Rachel's whole high school cheerleading experience would be hell.

When it was time for Glee after cheerleading practice, Rachel was ready. As usual everyone sat down as Mr. Shue issued an assignment. The assignment for this week was to come up with a song from your favorite artist, of course Rachel was going to pick a Barbra Streisand song, so she decided to already do her assignment.

"Mr. Shue, may I?", Rachel said as she got up, "As all of you know, Barbra Streisand is the most amazing, inspiring, talented woman in the world-".

Rachel was interrupted by Mercedes saying, "I thought Oprah was.."

Rachel ignored her and continued by saying, "Anyways, I chosen to do one of my personal favorites….."

**Yes, i am asking you to tell me what song you think Rachel should sing by Barbra Streisand. and also if you want you can follow me on twitter my username is GoldStarGleek. Anyways REVIEW!**


	5. The Way We Were

**OMIGOSH. i am SOOOOOOO sorry it has been so long! i've have a looong stressful couple of weeks and haven't had time to write..but i will say i am also working on another story that i may start writing too. It was a suggestion from a review i got. It is a Finchel story where Jesse comes back and stirs up drama. anyways i didn't forget about this story, and plan on finishing it. i hope you enjoy this and please please please review. also you can follow me on twitter GoldStarGleek :) Also i can't wait for the Super Bowl Episode its going to be great:):)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, or anything else Glee...nope.**

"I will be singing 'The Way We Were' by Mrs. Streisand", Rachel Berry said smiling, as everyone rolled their eyes. As she began to sing, the words of the song began to flow beautifully out of her mouth. Just half way through the song did she realize who she was singing this song about. She was trying to get over Finn, but it seemed as though she hadn't forgotten how much she still loved him. Luckily for Rachel, Finn was too caught up in hearing her amazing voice than the words she was singing. As she finished the last verse of the song, everyone clapped, except for Santana and Quinn of course who still hated her guts.

"Nicely done Rachel", Mr. Shue said smiling and patting her on the shoulder.

"Yeah, it was alright", Santana commented.

As glee club ended, Finn ran over to Rachel as she was making her way to the exit of the school. "Hey, um Rachel, I just wanted to say you sang amazing in glee today", Finn said like her was in amazement that her voice was so good.

"Um, thanks Finn how kind of you", Rachel said fast, so that she could get home. She wanted to talk to him but it hurt to even glance at him without feeling guilt. Besides, it was her fault for the break up. Finn grabbed her hand before she could get to her car. "What?" Rachel said trying to sound uninterested, but she was soooo interested.

"I miss you", he said as he pushed his lips against hers and they began to kiss.

Puck had seen the whole display of affection, and felt the anger boil up inside him. "This means war", Puck murmured under his breath.

The next day Rachel walked to her locker to get her books, as she closed her locker she saw two Cheerios walking towards her. All of them had slushies in their hands, which meant someone was getting slushied. Rachel squinted her eyes, ready for the cold, food colored ice to splash in her face. "Um is something wrong?", Quinn said, cocking her head to the side.

"Oh, Uh no, why are you guys talking to me?", Rachel said glad she wasn't slushied to death. But wondered why Santana and Quinn were talking to her, they both hated her and Rachel hated Santana.

"You're a Cheerio now, your in the popular crowd", Brittany said smiling.

"Really?", Rachel said smiling, so happy that she was finally being accepted.

"Hell no", Santana said splashing her slushy all over her. Quinn and Brittany just stood there laughing.

Rachel slung the slushy off her face and pushed Santana into the lockers. Santana tried to fight back, but Rachel walked away before she could do anything. Rachel then went to the bathroom and cried. But then quickly wiped them away, because she was going to find someway to get them back. Rachel Berry was about to play fire with fire.

As the day went on, Puck had his plan all worked out. He waited till in Glee for the Operation Seduce Rachel would come into effect. Puck had a hot dog in one hand, waiting for Rachel to get to practice.

"Why do you have a hot dog?", Brittany asked in a monotone voice.

"Because I'm hungry, damn Brittany can't a guy eat?", Puck said wishing she would mind her own business.

As Rachel walked in, Puck began to scarf down the hot dog. As he took the last bite Puck began to "choke". Puck then held his hands to his throat and pretended to choke on the hot dog. Rachel rushed over as Puck was lying on the floor dramatically "choking". She straddled his waist as he started to "lose consciousness". This is actually working, Puck thought to himself trying not to smile.

When Rachel couldn't hear him breathing, she placed her mouth on his to him mouth to mouth. As she gave him two long "rescue" breaths she felt Puck's tongue slip into her mouth. Rachel jerked to see Puck open his eyes and pretended that he just woke up from fainting. She then slapped Puck's jaw and said, "Your such a pig". And walked off.

"Damn it", Puck said to himself as she walked away looking angry. I guess it was time to commission plan B.

**Hope you enjoyed. i know it wasn't much but i just wanted you guys to know that i haven't forgotten about this story!:)**


	6. Shut it Puckerman!

**Hey! Hope you like this chapter, i will hopefully be having chapter 7 up tomorrow:):) Also i would like to say, Rachel and Puck singing I Need You Now is so GOOD and cute. All you Puckleberry lovers will LOVE it! Anyways REVIEW! I'm serious i love getting your reviews, i love them like Rachel loves getting attention! So please please review, i especially like long ones, just tell me if youu like the story, what you would like to see, songs you would like to see, just any suggestions!**

**Disclaimer: I DON't OwN GleE aT AlL ThE ENd.**

Noah Puckerman was determined to win Rachel's heart. He was so certain that the choking dramatically thing would make her want him, but all she did was leave a red mark on his face where she had slapped him. He didn't want to admit it to anyone but he was actually falling for Rachel Berry. It was happening and he tried to forget about her, but the dreams kept coming of her and him together. Puck was ready for the end of the day to commission his plan B, he was positively sure this one would work.

Rachel made her way to the entrance of the school hoping that she wouldn't be slushied again by the Quinn and Santana. It took her 2 hours to get all the stains out of Cheerios uniform, and she didn't want to go through that again. Instead of feeling sad and lonely, she tried to stay strong and proud. She wanted Santana and Quinn to know that she didn't care what they thought. So with triumph, she walked through the hallway proudly. As she was making her way to third period, Puck caught up to her and lightly touched her arm.

"Puck, just leave me alone. That was very unkind of you to pretend to be choking like that", Rachel said not even looking at him in the eyes.

"I'm sorry, I thought I really was really choking. But then your lips were on mine and well you were kind of on top of me too so I couldn't help my self", Puck said innocently.

Rachel smiled a little and rolled her eyes. "Oh please Noah, that is the oldest trick in the book, I'm pretty sure Romeo used that on Juliet."

"Who the hell has a name like Romeo? He must be gay", Puck said clueless to whom Romeo and Juliet were. He hadn't been to a English class in three years, he always skipped that class, yet he managed to pass every year.

Rachel giggled at his lack on classic literature, but she was still mad at him for pulling something like that on her. It just made him look like a complete pig, and Rachel didn't go for guys like that. Even though he's the one she cheated with on when she was dating Finn. She shook the memory out of her mind and said, "I gotta go to class". And she rushed away.

Puck watched as she walked away, knowing she was still mad about what happened yesterday.

As Cheerios practice came rolling around, Rachel was the first one to get there. So by the time everyone had gotten there she was already done stretching and warming up her tumbling. As Sue came in last, with megaphone in hand, she came across to Rachel.

"I don't like you so much Berry, but I like your commitment to this squad", Coach Sue said, "I'm promoting you to co-captain of the Cheerios".

Rachel was so excited and happy, she immediately jumped up and hugged her. "Thank you so much Coach Sylvester!", Rachel said.

"Yeah, but your making me think of second thoughts so I would suggest you get off of me", Sue said. Sue couldn't believe that she had actually put Rachel Berry as co-captain of the Cheerios, she hated that Berry girl. Her voice was amazing, but she was very annoying and irritating.

When practice was starting Rachel made her way to the front of the gym so that all the Cheerios could see her. "Fellow cheerleaders, I would to like to say a few words as co-captain."

As Rachel was talking, Santana said to Brittany, "What is she talking about co-captain? There's only one co-captain and that's me".

"I would like to switch a couple of moves in our routine, and I think maybe we should choose better songs", Rachel said rambling on. But Rachel was cut short because of the bell sounding for extra-curricular activities to be over. Every one was so thankful for the bell and rushed out of the door.

When Rachel made it to her car, she turned the key in the ignition and nothing happened. She tried four different times and nothing happened. Rachel started to freak out, how was she suppose to get home? As she was about to call her dads to pick her up, she heard someone knock on her car window. It was Noah Puckerman. Rachel rolled her window down and said, "What is it?".

"Is everything alright?", Puck asked worried.

"No, my stupid car won't crank up", Rachel said a angry.

"Well I can give you ride", Puck asked sweetly.l

Rachel looked around outside to see if there was anyone else that would be willing to give her a ride. She really didn't want to ride with Noah. "Fine, but your taking me straight home and that's it". She said as she got out of the car to follow him to his. As they reached his truck, she climbed into the passenger seat.

**ohhhhhhhh whats gonna happen with Rachel and Puck? Maybe nothing will...or maybe something will...hmmm what do you guys wanna see happen? ALSO REVIEW, i'm pretty sure i expressed how much i love them at the beginning of this chapter**


	7. I Love Rock and Roll

**Hey hope you like this chapter, i promise they're will be more soon...and please review! you know how much i love those.**

**Disclaimer: don't own funny girl or glee or anything**

As they were driving to Rachel's house. For over 5 minutes Rachel had her arms folded, with a 'I'm not talking to you' face. Puck said as he began to break the silence, "So are you just gonna give me the silent treatment all the way to your house?".

Rachel didn't say a word, so Puck turned the radio on. A country song was playing and to Rachel's disgust it was her least favorite. Rachel Berry wasn't much a country loving girl, she was fully dedicated to Broadway show tunes and classics. Rachel quickly change the radio station to the show tunes station.

"Oh hell no Berry, I already have to listen to this crap in glee and I'm definitely don't want to hear it in my own car", Puck said changing it back to the country station.

Rachel made a face at Puck and changed it back to what she wanted to hear. Puck raised his eyebrow as they both grabbed the dial of the radio tuner to change it to what they wanted. As they fought, it changed to a station that had a song that they both knew. "Oh I love this song!", Rachel said, leaving it on that station.

Puck had to agree, it was a classic. At least it wasn't a stupid Broadway song. As the song was starting Rachel began to sing along, Puck couldn't help but smile. He thought it was really cute that she was singing along to "I Love Rock and Roll". Although he'd heard her voice so many times before, she didn't seem so serious this time and actually was having fun. So Puck began to sing along.

As Rachel sang along, she began to smile when Noah pitched in. It was so beautiful how their voices meshed together in a perfect way, even though he was being silly and trying to sing like a girl. As the song ended they both laughed and Rachel grabbed Noah's shoulder.

While driving, Puck felt Rachel grab on to his shoulder and he grabbed her hand. Rachel was in such a good mood, that she didn't even care. As they reached her house, she noticed that her dads weren't even home. So as she was climbing out of his truck she said, "Do you want to come inside?"

Puck tried not to smile, but he was so happy this was actually happening, "Sure", he said. As they made their way into her house, Rachel told him to make himself at home. Rachel then motioned Puck upstairs to her room and he took a place at her bed.

"So what do you want to do?", Puck said innocently, if he wanted this to go well he had to act innocent.

"Umm, we could watch a movie?", Rachel replied, she was a little taken a back that he didn't ask to make out or something. She was actually starting to like this Noah Puckerman.

"Okay sure", Puck said, lounging on her nicely made bed.

"Is Funny Girl okay? That's the only movie that I have up here", Rachel asked.

"Uh, sure, okay", Puck said not sure what Funny Girl was but he was sure Rachel has mentioned it once or twice in Glee club. And also he was sure they wouldn't been watching much of the movie, but he promised himself he would take it slow. As Puck assumed that Rachel would lie right next to him, she actually sat upright on the edge or her bed.

As the movie went through they first two scenes, Rachel recited every line from the movie. Since Puck had been laying there a while, he decided to make a move. He slowly sat up and moved over to her. As he did he grabbed both of her shoulders and massaged them softly.

Rachel closed her eyes as she could feel the tension and stress lift off her shoulders. Then Puck began to softly kiss her neck and cheek. Rachel was so into it that she really didn't care about what was happening. Rachel then moved her lips onto his and they began to make out.

Puck was so into it, he try to advance a little bit. He moved his hands to her butt, but at that very moment Rachel slapped his hand away.

"You are such a pig, I know what you do to girls Noah. You act all innocent and sweet so they trust you and then you get them pregnant", Rachel said aggravated.

"That was one time", Puck said making it clear that he had only got one girl pregnant, and that girl of course was Quinn. "Look I didn't mean to do that, I thought you would be into it, I'm sorry I really like you".

"Really?", Rachel said she raised her eyebrow, she wasn't really convinced that he actually liked her.

"Yes really, I've never liked someone so much before", Puck said honestly.

**Sorry it wasn't long, also i made it a cliff hanger,, i promise they're will be more soon..i promise. now review!**


	8. Chapter 85

**I am soo freakin sorry it has been so long! I've been VERY busy. anyways idk if i want to finish this story, please tell me if you want me too, but to be honest I don't have any idea where i'm going with this so please give me any ideas! also i want to do a Blaine and Rachel short story, i think that would be different or a Sam and Rachel. Tell me what you think please. Also i know this chapter is only 266 words but i just wanted to give you something. anyways cannot wait for RACHEL BERRY to get DRUNK. that will be THE BEST EPISODE EVER. but seriously tell me if you want me to continue and if you do, then tell me what you want me to write about. or tell me if i should start pursuing my Blainchel story or Samchel story:) your suggestions and opinions NEEDED. Thank you:)**

**Disclaimer: i don't own glee blah blah blah...(you know how it goes)**

"I forgive you Noah, I know its in your nature to take advantage of adolescent girls", Rachel said in a flirty tone. As she spoke, she gently caressed his arms.

Puck didn't know what was going on, Rachel Berry wasn't acting like Rachel Berry at all. This was a new kind of Berry, and he liked it. He grabbed a hold of her waist and attached his lips onto hers in a fast motion. It happen so fast and they were so passionately making out, that they didn't realize what time it was.

As Puck laid gently on top of Rachel, she then heard her phone go off. The sound of "Defying Gravity" filled her room and Puck moved away to rest on her bed.

"Hello, this is Rachel Berry", Rachel said in a telemarketer kind of voice. As she listened to the voice on the other end, she realized it was Quinn Fabray telling her to get her ass to Cheerios practice before Sue was going to make the whole squad do 100 laps around the football field. "Uh, Quinn I'll be right there".

"Actually, Santana is already on her way to chew you out, so I would just stay where you are", Quinn said, pissed that Rachel didn't come to practice.

Rachel started to freak out, 3 seconds later, as she was about to get up Santana opened her bedroom door. "Rachel! Get your as-", Santana started to say before she realized Puck was there too. "Puck what the hell are you doing at this hobbit's house?".

**Woohoo! i know you loved that half a paragraph i wrote for you haha. anyways seriously NEED YOUR HELP. i expressed it all up there, so i won't repeat myself. also I like reviews...ALOT. especially looong ones, so don't be afraid to tell me ALL that you think:) Also my name on twitter is GoldStarGleek if you wanted to follow:) OH AND...Dot Marie Jones (who plays Coach Beiste) tweeted me the other day! now i wish Lea Michele would tweet me...OKAY i'm done, you can go type me long messages now;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**[Author's Note] Yes! I'm alive! And I know all of you who enjoyed this story really want to come at me with pitchforks and torches, but IM BACK! and I plan on finishing this story, along with other stories I have failed to finish. I think the last time I updated this story I was freaking out when Dot Marie tweeted me and wishing Lea would tweet me...well guess what? she did! she tweeted me happy birthday! but don't get too excited because that was like 6 months ago! Which I will say, I AM SO SORRY TO KEEP YOU WAITING. If you could find a way to forgive me that would be fantastic!:) Okay, so you know I love me some reviews so don't be afraid to review whatever you want about this story or chapter! short reviews, long reviews, what i need to work on reviews, etc. I accept them all:) except for hate reviews...i dislike those..anyways! ENJOY.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, but Ryan Murphy does.**

"Uh", was all Puck could muster from his lips. I mean of course this has happened in many cases before, with other girls, but he knew after this moment on Rachel wouldn't walk to him. Damn Santana had to ruin it all.

"We were watching 'Funny Girl'", Rachel said. It was true, 'Funny Girl' was still on the screen playing. "He wanted to know more about Barbra Streisand for our assignment in glee."

"Oh, so what your trying to tell me Berry is that Puck wants to do a Barbra Streisand song for glee club?", Santana said not buying a word coming from Rachel's mouth. She knew something was going on, but then again, Rachel is such a prude maybe nothing did happen?

Puck added to the lie, "Oh yeah, I was going to make it um, more masculine to mix it up a little bit", he said while getting a approving glance from Rachel.

As Santana was about to say something, her phone received a text, "Damn, Coach Sylvester just canceled practice, apparently she has strep throat, ugh, looks like I don't get to chew you out like I planned on doing Berry, you got lucky", Santana said, "Come on Puck, we're leaving."

"I'm not going", Puck said.

"Oh yes you are, your not staying with Man Hands", Santana said pulling his huge arm.

"No, Noah, just go with Santana, it's fine", Rachel said, besides she didn't have feelings for Puck (that she would admit) she just needed someone there to comfort her in her time and need.

"Fine", Puck said kind of shocked she didn't fight for him to stay with him. Because lets face it. Puck was a stud, all the girls in school wanted him. He was a badass.

"Puck, wait outside", Santana said closing Rachel's bedroom door as Puck left.

"Look here Rachel, stay away from Puck, I mean it or the rest of your high school life will be more hell than it already is", Santana said shoving her and then leaving.

Rachel just looked at her disgusted. Even being on the Cheerios didn't help anything, but she wasn't going quit, no, she wasn't going to give Santana the satisfaction. So, to forget the troubles of today, she just went right back to watching 'Funny Girl'.

The next day in glee she saw Santana's arm around Puck. Apparently, she went back with him so Rachel wouldn't have anything to do with him. She also saw Quinn and Finn pretty cozy with each other. It seemed as though she was the only one without a significant other by her side. After glee rehearsal, Santana let go of Puck's arm to go to the bathroom. Now was Rachel's chance, she made her way towards Puck. "So, you and Santana? Didn't see that coming", Rachel said sarcastically.

"It's not like you wanted me", Puck said, kind of heartbroken, Santana had just asked him if he wanted to get back together and because Rachel didn't have feelings for him, he just agreed with her.

For once in Rachel Berry's life, she didn't want to be this goody goody cookie cutter good girl anymore, maybe Noah Puckerman was rubbing off on her. "I _do _want you", Rachel said seductively.

Puck was very confused, Rachel _did _want him? "I want you too, why didn't you just tell me before you told me to go with Santana?", Puck said wondering why didn't tell him her feelings before he left with Santana.

"Because I really don't want Santana to make my life more hell than it already is", Rachel said, were her feelings true towards Puck? She couldn't tell. "Come on."

"Come on where?", Puck asked.

"We're going to see a movie", Rachel said grabbing his hand.

"But what about Santana? I'm dating her", Puck said.

"That's never stopped you before", Rachel said, smiling and pulling him to come with her.

Puck made a sly grin and followed Rachel. Puck wondered what Santana would do when she went to look for him, but then he forgot all about her and focused on Rachel. She led him to her car and told him to get in, she was being very forceful in a sexy way that Puck liked. He messaged Santana quickly saying that he couldn't do anything tonight because he had football practiced. Santana was very pissed, but believed every word, so now he could bring all his attention to this new found bad ass Berry. He watched as Rachel drove the convertible to her house, on the way she made him listen to her Barbra Streisand Greatest Hits, but he didn't care because the whole time she was driving with one hand on the wheel and the other on his leg. He couldn't help but put his hand on her bare leg, since she always wore those short dresses, and she didn't even reject him. The whole ride she talked about their assignments for glee and how they should do a duet together. She kept on and on and on about how iconic Barbra is and how her dream was to first star on Broadway, and then have kids and get married, and then be a movie star. He knew her whole life plan, but surprisingly he listened.

"So what's with the sudden change in mind?", Puck said, trying to change the subject.

"What do you mean?" Rachel said with a quizzical look on her face.

"Why did you all of a sudden want to be such a bad ass and hang out with such a bad ass stud like me?", Puck asked.

"I like you, ok? And maybe I don't want to be their goody goody two shoes girl at school anymore, maybe I want to show my fellow classmates that I am way more than that and I'm not a afraid to…you know, get down and dirty", Rachel said with a little smile.

**I know its not long, but I know ya'll at least wanted something:) So here you go!**


	10. Chapter 10

Puck's eyes widened as he heard the words fall from Rachel Berry's lips. He always knew deep down inside Rachel had a badass side that was just screaming to be let free, and it finally was.

"Where are we going again?", he looked at looked at her, coming back to reality.

"Noah, for the fifth time, we are going to the movies", Rachel looked at him. After contemplating ways to get Puck back and using What Would Barbra Do? she decided to play fire with fire with Santana to get what she wanted.

He just looked at her.

"Why do you keep looking at me like that?", Rachel looked at him, he still had a shocked look on his face.

"Because you're risking the wrath of Santana to hang out with me and you're letting me touch you when usually you slap my hand away like a kid in a freakin cookie jar", Puck said, still confused on how Rachel could change from Miss Goody Two Shoes to someone who didn't care about the consequences.

"I'm tired of letting Santana rule over what I can and cannot do, and never fighting back...plus being a goody goody never involves having fun and I know you know how to have fun", she smiled at him.

"Oh, I can show you some fun", Puck smirked and squeezed her leg, and pulling away quickly, "sorry, reflex", he rested it back.

She rolled her eyes and pulled into the movie theater parking lot.

The next couple of weeks Rachel and Puck went out on many dates. Puck kept dating Santana as Rachel asked him to do, so that it wouldn't be obvious that they were seeing each other and that Santana wouldn't make cheer practice a living hell. After a couple of dates, Rachel began losing her badass act and started being herself again, and so had Puck. Puck began sharing things with her about himself and becoming more open.

Rachel woke up one Saturday morning and got ready for an early morning Cheerios practice. Cheerleading practices were intense and rough, although Rachel liked a challenge, sometimes she just didn't want to go. But she knew not going would get her kicked off and her plan to take down Santana would never happen. When she got to practice, everyone was gathered around Coach Sylvester who had her megaphone in hand.

"Since she can't compete at Nationals, we need a new captain...", Sue kept on and on.

"it's going to be me", Santana whispered in Brittany's ear and she nodded.

"Where's Streisand?", Sue looked around for her.

"Right here Coach Sylvester", *she made her way to the front, wondering if she was in trouble.

"Since Quinn broke her leg, I'm making you the new captain of the Cheerios", Sue said loud enough for everyone can hear.

"Are you serious Coach Sylvester? I've been on this squad longer than Yentl!", Santana was not going to let Rachel be in charge of her in any way.

"Sand bags, either you listen to Rachel or you're off the squad", Sue said and Santana stayed quiet.

"I gladly accept this position Coach Sylvester, I won't let you down", Rachel smiled and gave Santana a look of superiority.

"How can you eat that?", Puck scrunched his nose up at Rachel's vegan meal.

"It's actually very good Noah", Rachel said, sticking her fork into another piece.

"It looks like a lot of grass and then noodles", He kept staring at it like it was a gross looking monster.

"Try a piece", she motioned for him to take a bite off her fork.

He gave it a disgusted look and then sighed, "Fine", he chewed and swallowed the piece and made a grossed out face, "that was disgusting".

She smiled, "you liked it, didn't you?", she knew he liked it and didn't want to admit that she was right.

"It was good", he looked down at his steak and said it quietly.

"What did you say? Rachel was right? Vegan food is actually delicious?", she smiled at him.

"Yeah yeah", Puck smiled sweetly at her, taking another bite of his food.

Rachel took a deep breath, "Can I ask you something Noah?"

"Yeah, sure Rach", he smiled at her.

"Well, we've been dating for a while now and I was wondering if you would want to...um..have dinner with my dads and I tomorrow night?", she bit her lip, afraid she was moving too fast.

Puck didn't know what to say, he wasn't good at talking to parents. Actually, he never had to talk to parents because he always got out of relationships before they got too serious. But meeting Rachel's dads was going to be nerve wrecking. Even though he was apprehensive about it, he knew he had to do it because he really did care for Rachel and he knew how much this would mean to her, so he smiled at her and replied, "I would love to", and took another bite of his steak.


End file.
